Silver Spoon/Gallery/Seasons 4-5
Season four Flight to the Finish Rainbow Dash soars into classroom S4E05.png|Rainbow Dash..? Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon slow clap S4E05.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, clapping. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon mocking CMC S4E05.png|Silver Spoon, walking around with CMC. Diamond Tiara "crush everyone else" S4E05.png Diamond Tiara "and I mean CRUSH!" S4E05.png Silver Spoon "you know what you don't have" S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "blank flanks!" S4E05.png Diamond Tiara bragging S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon show off cutie marks S4E05.png Diamond Tiara "in the winner's circle" S4E05.png Scootaloo gets in Diamond Tiara's face S4E05.png CMC stare down Tiara and Spoon S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon hiding behind the bushes S4E05.png Diamond Tiara rolls her eyes S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon shocked S4E05.png Diamond Tiara 'I can't believe I'm saying this' S4E05.png Silver Spoon 'We already called them blank flanks!' S4E05.png|Isn't this getting a bit tiring, Diamond Tiara? Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking on the stage S4E05.png Silver Spoon '...we think you're very brave' S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon hoofbump S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon mocks Scootaloo S4E05.png Diamond Tiara '...a Pegasus pony at your age' S4E05.png Diamond Tiara '...isn't getting off the ground either' S4E05.png Silver Spoon points at Scootaloo's wings S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking away S4E05.png Apple Bloom sees Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking away S4E05.png Snips and Snails walking towards the train S4E05.png Apple Bloom trying to find Scootaloo S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon taunts Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in cheerleader outfits S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon angry S4E05.png|What!..How could they..? Pinkie Pride Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at cafe table S4E12.png|My chocolate milkshake.. Diamond Tiara pushing dessert away S4E12.png|..Diamond, what are you doing? Diamond Tiara takes Silver Spoon's milkshake S4E12.png|..I paid for that. Silver Spoon drinking milkshake S4E12.png|..So, I take it back! Simple Ways Townsponies congratulating Rarity S4E13.png Filli Vanilli The Ponytones singing in the classroom S4E14.png Students cheering S4E14.png Twilight Time Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking S4E15.png|Silver Spoon, walking into the schoolyard with Diamond Tiara. Foals gathering around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "first-time-ever acrobatic display" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "I did not wish to disappoint you all" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara points at her butler, Randolph S4E15.png Silver Spoon "That was amazing" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "will be taking you to Manehattan" S4E15.png Silver Spoon "with a bunch of famous celebrities" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon flanks S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at each other S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking behind Apple Bloom S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking behind Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S4E15.png CMC, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking together S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "But now she's a princess" S4E15.png Silver Spoon "Plus, she has wings" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon together S4E15.png|Bring me along too, wherever Diamond Tiara goes I go. Apple Bloom "I don't think we should" S4E15.png Sweetie "excuse us for a moment" S4E15.png Apple Bloom about to be pulled by Sweetie S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving at CMC S4E15.png CMC, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking towards the library S4E15.png Diamond Tiara 'how excited I am!' S4E15.png Silver Spoon jumping up and down S4E15.png Sweetie "Twilight takes this time out" S4E15.png Twilight "Come on in!" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon excited S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking towards the door S4E15.png Twilight sees Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon jumping up and down S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "it is such a thrill and honor" S4E15.png Twilight looks at her tail S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "What a bold design choice!" S4E15.png Twilight looking at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking from behind S4E15.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and other foals walking S4E15.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and other foals walking towards CMC S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "And they all want in!" S4E15.png Foals "Twilight Time!" S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Silver Spoon holding clipboard S4E15.png|Get in line everypony, no pushing! Line of ponies S4E15.png The line of foals S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pushes Pipsqueak down S4E15.png Foals hiding behind the bushes S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "As you wish, Sweetie Belle" S4E15.png|Silver Spoon, sitting beside Diamond Tiara. Twilight with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Pipsqueak "me first!" S4E15.png Silver Spoon pushing Pipsqueak out of the shot S4E15.png|Hey, get out of the shot, Pipsqueak! Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Diamond Tiara invites CMC to her pool party S4E15.png Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon poolside S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "why is this party cooler" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "all the ponies we're keeping out" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "we have to go" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "we're coming too, right" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon dejected S4E15.png|Why can't we come? Diamond Tiara angry S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pointing to other foals S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon displeased S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Twilight with crowd of Ponyville foals S4E15.png Twilight addressing foals in the library S4E15.png Foals cheering for Princess Twilight S4E15.png Twilight "thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "what a laugh" S4E15.png|Ha, Silver agrees with Diamond Tiara. Twilight "show me how much better you got" S4E15.png Twilight looking disappointed S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon skeptical S4E15.png Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon watching S4E15.png Broom rising off the floor S4E15.png Twilight and foals watch apple grow S4E15.png Twilight, Tiara, and Silver covered in applesauce S4E15.png Silver Spoon "they didn't come here to learn after all" S4E15.png Twilight "neither did any of you" S4E15.png Foals leaving the library S4E15.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Season five Bloom & Gloom Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear S5E4.png Apple Bloom defends herself S5E4.png Silver Spoon shoves twittermite canister onto Apple Bloom S5E4.png Silver Spoon "look on the bright side" S5E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon circle Apple Bloom S5E4.png Diamond and Silver mocking Apple Bloom S5E4.png Apple Bloom feeling put down S5E4.png Silver Spoon talking to a ladybug S5E4.png Silver Spoon "because nopony else will!" S5E4.png Apple Bloom running away in shame S5E4.png Diamond and Silver laughing derisively S5E4.png Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond Tiara "I think that's a ridiculous waste of money!" S5E18.png Silver Spoon following Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond "I convinced the school board to give that window" S5E18.png Silver "when Diamond Tiara is voted student pony president" S5E18.png Silver "in the center of our schoolyard!" S5E18.png|"In the center of our schoolyard!" Diamond Tiara pulls Silver Spoon's braid S5E18.png Diamond Tiara points at Silver Spoon angrily S5E18.png Diamond Tiara angry at Silver Spoon S5E18.png Silver "I was only trying to help" S5E18.png Diamond "I don't need that kind of help!" S5E18.png Apple Bloom "Haven't we all had enough" S5E18.png Apple Bloom in front of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S5E18.png Students watch Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Silver sings "I've a tiny suggestion" S5E18.png Silver sings "That you should be aware" S5E18.png Silver sings "You could probably win this election" S5E18.png Other students listening to Silver Spoon singing S5E18.png Diamond Tiara stops Silver Spoon's singing S5E18.png Foals gasping S5E18.png Students walk away; Diamond Tiara pouts S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Diamond Tiara heads to the schoolhouse to recount the votes S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Diamond "You didn't vote for me?!" S5E18.png Silver Spoon says "No" S5E18.png Silver "I didn't" S5E18.png Diamond "But you're my best friend!" S5E18.png|"But you're my best friend!" Silver "Am I?" S5E18.png Silver "I tried to help by mentioning your 'surprise' statue" S5E18.png Silver "and suddenly I" S5E18.png Silver "wasn't even allowed to speak!" S5E18.png Silver "if you just listened to me" S5E18.png Silver "You wanna know how?" S5E18.png Silver Spoon "Sorry" S5E18.png Silver Spoon pushes Diamond Tiara's jaw back up S5E18.png Diamond Tiara very angry S5E18.png CMC, Pip, and Silver see Diamond Tiara mad S5E18.png CMC and Pip look at Silver Spoon S5E18.png Silver "I don't have to follow her drum any more" S5E18.png Silver Spoon walks away S5E18.png Foals excitedly leaving the school S5E18.png Diamond gallops toward the school S5E18.png Cheerilee talking with foals outside school S5E18.png Diamond confronts Cheerilee and school foals S5E18.png CMC appealing to Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Ponies listening to Spoiled Rich S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals surprised by Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond stands up for the Crusaders S5E18.png Diamond Tiara "I just asked my father" S5E18.png Diamond "donate the money for the new playground equipment!" S5E18.png Ponies pleased by Diamond's decision S5E18.png Diamond Tiara approaches Pipsqueak S5E18.png Diamond Tiara addresses the other foals S5E18.png Silver Spoon fixing a fence S5E18.png Silver Spoon looking at broken fence S5E18.png Diamond helps Silver Spoon with fence S5E18.png Silver Spoon hugging Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond Tiara surrounded by friends S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals looking at rebuilt playground S5E18.png School foals looking at glowing CMC S5E18.png School foals gasping at Crusaders S5E18.png Cheerilee and school foals in awe S5E18.png Diamond Tiara "it's your cutie marks!" S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals looking at Crusaders S5E18.png CMC sing and circle around Cheerilee and foals S5E18.png CMC galloping toward town S5E18.png CMC singing "an adventure that has only just begun" S5E18.png Pinkie Pie throws the CMC a cute-ceanera S5E18.png Pinkie throwing confetti into the air S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity singing S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity join the parade S5E18.png Ponies gather in front of the clubhouse S5E18.png Photo Finish taking the ponies' picture S5E18.png Photo of ponies in front of CMC clubhouse S5E18.png|A group shot with the CMC and their newly earned cutie marks. The Mane Attraction Rara surrounded by schoolponies S5E24.png Schoolponies cheering S5E24.png Schoolponies surround Rara S5E24.png Coloratura interacting with the school foals S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png |index}}